Love Hina, Keitaro's Wrath
by Hasards
Summary: What would happen if Keitaro finally snapped from all the abuse he took?
1. Keitaro's Suffering

Love Hina: Keitaro's Wrath

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any Japanese anime for that matter.

Chapter 1: Keitaro's Suffering

It was a bright sunny day at Hinata inn. Keitaro was doing his usual chores as manager of the apartments. Somehow, he just felt today was going to be his lucky day. (A/N poor sap) While he was waxing the floors in the hallway, Kitsune, looking even more out of it than usual, came walking down the hall, sake bottle in one hand, newspaper in the other. Now one might expect she would slip on the newly waxed floor and land on top of Keitaro. Unfortunately, Keitaro wasn't quite that lucky today. Kitsune kept walking in her daze along the floor, only to bump right into Keitaro just as he was standing up. The sake bottle flew out of her hand, onto the floor a few meters away.

"My Sake!" Kitsune yelled as she attempted to jump for it, crashing into Keitaro knocking him down. His head hit a loose floorboard. As fate would have it, the sake bottle had landed on this very floorboard and was launched into the air and landed right in keitaro's mouth. After accidentally swallowing a couple sips of sake, Kitsune, in her overly intoxicated state, kicked Keitaro with all her might, sending him out of the hall, and into Naru, who had just started running up the stairs to see what Kitsune was yelling about. They both fell down the stairs and into the living area. Naru, as usual, acted on impulse.

"You pervert!!!" yelled Naru as she punched him with all her might, sending him flying into the next room.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Shinobu was preparing a big lunch. She wanted to be prepared as Motoko was standing right beside her, stomach growling loudly and a very hungry look in her eyes. "_Must have been that 6 hr straight training session she pushed herself into this morning." _thought Shinobu as she started chopping the vegetables. Imagine Motoko and Shinobu's surprise when a certain someone came sailing in at full speed from the living room and landed face first on the floor beside Shinobu. This did not bode well with Motoko at all and despite her immense hunger, she was never too tired to induce an attack on Keitaro.

"Keitaro, you fiend, you could have hurt Shinobu!!! Rock Splitting Sword!!!" Motoko yelled as she unleashed a powerful ki attack knocking him into the wall right next to the table. Now, Motoko wasn't the only one getting hungry. Su heard the crash of Keitaro hitting the wall in the dining room and, in her experience, this often meant the food was ready. Just as Keitaro pulled himself from the wall, stood up and prepared to try to asses the damage that he had just sustained, Su ran into the dining room with her usual greeting for Keitaro

"Hello Keitaro!!!" yelled Su as she attacked Keitaro with her usual flying kick, knocking him right back into the wall that he had just freed himself from.

Keitaro once again freed himself from the wall, experiencing serious depression regarding the insult-to-injury he had just been dealt. "_Being knocked right back into the exact same wall before I even get a chance to recover from all the attacks and apologize, how degrading" _He thought to himself as he once again freed himself from the wall. He brushed off the damage as he usually did, unable to realize that his torture had only just begun. The doorbell rang and Keitaro, being the gracious manager that he was, answered the door right away.

"Hello Keitaro, how are you today?" Greeted Seta as he walked in the door, Sara walking beside him. "Well, aside from being beaten half to death for the umpteenth time, I guess I'm doing ok." Well I hope your day gets better Keitaro. "I hate to ask this of you again so soon but I've been asked to go on another urgent dig. Would you be so kind as to watch over Sara for a few days?" "Daddy, I wanna go with you!!" Yelled Sara, tears running down her face." "I'm sorry Sara but it's just too dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt." And with that, Keitaro agreed. After Seta went on his way, Keitaro's bad day continued.

"This is all your fault loser!!" yelled Sara who followed up by kicking him right below the belt.

After about an hour of recovery, lunch was ready. Everyone was quiet as they hastily ate the feast that Shinobu had spent hours of work in preparing. Beating the snot out of Keitaro was hungry work (and being the one taking the blows even more so). In his haste, as he attempted to grab the butter, he accidentally intercepted narus hand, who herself was reaching for the butter.

"You never learn do you!" Naru yelled as she hit Keitaro full force through the ceiling and into the air. As he landed, the roof just barely broke his fall and managed to endure the force of his impact...for about 2 seconds. (A/N Come on Keitaro, you outta know better by now) The roof then proceeded to give way, leaving Keitaro falling back into the kitchen and square in Motoko's lap.

"Rock splitting Sword!!" Motoko shouted as she sent Keitaro flying into the living area of the Hinata apartments. After regaining his bearings, standing up, and brushing himself off, he returned to the kitchen. Poor Keitaro was too late, all the food had been finished off and he was left hungry. Shinobu offered to make him another dish, but Naru forbid it.

"Its his own fault Shinobu, he shouldn't have tried to grab my hand." Depressed, Keitaro returned to his usual duties as manager.

Later that evening, it was time to clean the hot springs. Now, most people would have known better than this by now, but poor Keitaro is just too trusting. After making the mistake of asking Kitsune if the hot springs were clear and ready to be cleaned, and Kitsune, sadistic as she is, giving him the go ahead, he gathered his cleaning supplies and approached the hot springs.

If only he had knocked before he entered. "Keitaro!!! you pervert!!" Motoko and Naru shouted in unison, and with that, they simultaneously attacked him sending him sailing all the way to the middle of town. After the long walk back, Keitaro put away his cleaning supplies in frustration and prepared for his study session.

Naru and Keitaro began studying, both dead silent. Keitaro could see that Naru was still very angry with him just by looking at her eyes. Keitaro found himself at a loss to concentrate and decided that perhaps it just wasn't the best night to study.

"I'm going to bed, goodnight Naru." Keitaro said, and with that, he climbed down to his room via the hole in Naru's floor.

"Poor Keitaro" cried Shinobu as she watched them both through a small hole in the wall. Kitsune had drilled this hole in Narus wall, mostly for the occasional thrill that she could witness. However, Shinobu, caring as she was, was worried sick about Keitaro and had decided to spy on the two of them, hoping she could figure out something she could do.

Keitaro tossed and turned that night. All the while thinking "_Why do they do this to me? Why does everything I try to do for them blow up in my face? It's just not fair" _after a long session of thinking such thoughts to himself, Keitaro finally cried himself to sleep, hoping that tomorrow would be better

A/N This is my first fan fiction and I would like to see how I measure up. Please review, it is what we authors live for. Oh and, the next chapter will likely be up within a few days but I make no promises.


	2. Keitaro Snaps

Love Hina: Keitaro's Wrath

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any Japanese anime for that matter.

Chapter 2: Keitaro Snaps

The next morning Keitaro awoke to a nasty surprise

"You jerk!!!" Naru yelled as she kicked Keitaro through is wall and to his usual landing zone in the middle of town, awakening him from his unsound slumber. Something wasn't right this time, however. As Keitaro hit the ground, he didn't feel any physical pain. Instead, an immense rush of depression spread through Keitaro as he picked himself up off the ground, brushed himself off casually, and walked back to Hinata inn. His head was lowered and he remained dead silent as he walked.

Meanwhile, at Hinata, Shinobu rushed to Keitaro's room after she heard the crash.

"Why did you hit Keitaro? He is never awake this time of day, so he couldn't have done anything to you" Shinobu said in a slightly raised voice. "He was taking cheap looks at me last night while I was asleep." Naru replied "I could tell because he left the floor board entrance open." "But didn't you leave that open last night after Keitaro climbed down to go to sleep?" Naru just stood there, stunned as could be. She had just found out that Shinobu had been spying on her, but that didn't matter right now. She had made an awful mistake and rushed to the front door to prepare to attempt to explain what happened and apologize to Keitaro.

After about ten minutes, Keitaro showed up at the door. As Naru opened the door for him, she tried to apologize. "I'm sorry Keitaro, I don't know what came over me I... At that moment she stopped. She noticed that Keitaro was not listening to her and walked right passed her, up the stairs, and into his room, locking the door behind him. Naru knocked on his door, attempting once more to make amends, but to no avail.

Keitaro just sat there in his room, thinking and saying nothing. He didn't move or stand up or even sit and study as he normally did when he wanted to be away from everyone.

"Lunch is ready!!" yelled Shinobu to all of Hinata inn. To everyone's surprise, Keitaro was now heading down the stairs and on his way to the dining area. As he arrived, Su greeted Keitaro as she usually did.

"Hello Keitaro!!" she said as she sent a flying kick in his direction. Even more surprising however, was that this time, Keitaro sidestepped the attack. As Su regained her balance, Keitaro made his reply.

"It's not nice to kick people you know" he said. And with that, he hit Su square in the back with a spinning kick, knocking her to the ground, unconscious.

"Keitaro, how dare you attack Su!!" yelled Naru as she assaulted him with her usual Naru punch. Keitaro simply stepped aside by an inch of her arm, grabbed her by the elbow and said "Let's see how you like it when someone sends you flying." With that, Keitaro tossed Naru by her arm through the roof and she landed in the yard of Hinata Inn, incapacitated.

At this point, Motoko was convinced that this was not Keitaro. "Rock splitting spirit Sword!!" yelled Motoko as she let loose a wave of ki, intending to destroy the supposed demon within Keitaro. Imagine her surprise when it went right through Keitaro, hitting nothing. "You! You really are Keitaro!!??" Before she could send another strike, Keitaro sped in front of her, grabbing her blade by the hilt.

"Tsk tsk, you shouldn't play with such dangerous toys." And with that, Keitaro thrust the hilt of Motoko's blade into her gut, sending her to her knees in agony for a few seconds before passing out.

At this point both Kitsune and Sara were running toward the front door attempting to get away from the now violent Keitaro. Their efforts proved futile as Keitaro sped in front of them, still holding Motoko's blade.

"Where are you two going? You're gonna miss all the fun." and with that, he knocked Kitsune in the back of the head with Motoko's blade while kicking Sara full force in the back, knocking them both down and out.

"I knew they would all fall for me eventually." Keitaro joked as he walked back to the table, sat down at his usual spot and began eating.

Shinobu, being the only one still conscious, was scared stiff. She just stood there, too scared to run or attempt to call the police. She watched as Keitaro simply sat down and ate his lunch. He looked at her unconscious friends, one after another. Despite her fear, she was very hungry from all her cooking. She slowly approached the table, careful to avoid provoking Keitaro further. Just as she sat down and took her first bite, Keitaro put down his silverware, slowly turned his head toward Shinobu, and smiled.

"Seconds please" said Keitaro in a big friendly voice.

A/N Well, What did you all think? I know my chapters are kind of short, but this story wasn't designed for big long chapters. This is my first fan fic and if I try to make my chapters too long right off the bat, I am more likely to screw up. This of course, is not the end of this story, but it is the end of what I had prepared for it so it may be a week or so before the next chapter is up. Please read and review.


	3. Keitaro Continues

Love Hina: Keitaro's Wrath

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any Japanese anime for that matter.

Chapter 3: Keitaro continues

"Ow, what the hell just happened?" Naru said as she regained consciousness.

At about this time, everyone was coming to after taking likely the most savage beating they had ever sustained. Keitaro had certainly done a number on the girls of Hinata and none of them saw it coming. As everyone gathered in the kitchen, stomachs growling, they found themselves looking upon empty plates, trays, and other random dishes.

"That was delicious, you just continue to out do yourself Shinobu!" Keitaro exclaimed as he rubbed his stomach after a long, good meal. Shinobu, still a little stunned from the incident, was glad to see that everyone was ok, though she found herself a bit worried as she looked upon Naru. She looked pissed.

"Keitaro, you jerk, you'll pay for knocking us out and eating all the food!" Naru shouted. And with that, she prepared, slightly faster this time around, to throw her trademark "Naru punch." Once again, Keitaro simply sidestepped the attack and grabbed her by the arm.

"Still haven't learned huh? Well, we'll try it again." Keitaro said as he jettisoned Naru out the front door and into the tree in the front yard of Hinata.

Motoko reached into her sheath for her sword, only to realize that Keitaro was still in possession of it. She could not bear seeing her trusty sword in the hands of this filthy weakling.

"Keitaro, return my sword and your punishment will be swift and much less painful!" Shouted Motoko as she prepared to strike.

"Hmmm, I don't know. As manager of the Hinata Inn, I don't think I should allow my tenants to possess such dangerous toys." Said Keitaro as he prepared to put the blade away in a safe place.

"Wrong answer Keitaro! Secret technique, Dragon Attack!" Motoko yelled as she unleashed a wave of ki at Keitaro. Keitaro simply dodged the attack and sped rite in front of her.

"By the way, you still owe me last month's rent" Said Keitaro as he kicked her into the wall of the Kitchen. "I'll be by to pick it up tomorrow. Oh, and I'm charging you for the hole in the wall too." He then began to walk out of the kitchen. "If anyone else wants some, please speak up now so I can get it all over with at once. I simply hate dragging this out. He joked as he walked up the stairs to his room.

Several minutes and Band-Aids later, the girls all huddled in the middle of the living area.

"This is rather disturbing, that pervert has never been able to block my punch before!" Said Naru in panic. "How did he become so fast?" "Well, I can not be sure how he did it Naru. However, just before he struck me, I sensed a mass amount of ki flowing through him." Replied Motoko, still shocked and sword less.

"I'd like to know why he attacked me and Sara even though we didn't hit him, but left Shinobu untouched." Kitsune said in her usual drunken state. "Didn't you play pranks on him yesterday Kitsune? And as I recall Sara hit him pretty hard right after Seta dropped her off." Replied Shinobu. "Perhaps one of us should ask him ourselves what happened." Said the naive Su. "Are you crazy Su? He would nail just about any of us that went over to him." Replied Naru. "But what if I approached him; he never attacked me, maybe he will listen to me" Said Shinobu. "But do we really want to take that chance Shinobu? I'm not sure you would be able to take a beating as well as any of us if he did decide to attack. Worse yet, you don't know what else he might try." Motoko replied as she rubbed her back. The pain from the attack was still there and it would be a while before she fully recovered. Just then, the doorbell rang and Naru swiftly answered it, hoping that Keitaro would not leave his room just yet. "Hello everyone. Sorry I haven't been by much lately but I've been very busy with my teashop." Haruka said as she entered Hinata Inn. Just then she noticed all the wounds on the residents. "I should have known this would happen eventually. With how much you abuse Keitaro, it was inevitable."

"What do you mean Haruka? He's never been that strong. How did a weakling like Keitaro achieve more strength in a day then I achieved training in the art of ki my whole life?" Motoko yelled in panic.

"I guess there is no avoiding it now. I'll tell you but you must promise to keep it a secret. Until now, only those in the Hina family have known about this."

A/N: Well what do you think. It is a bit rough but I had a bit of a hard time pulling this chapter together. Glad everyone liked the second chapter by the way. Hopefully I can keep my readers hanging on the edge of their seats. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can. Until then, enjoy.


	4. The Truth is Revealed

Love Hina: Keitaro's Wrath

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any Japanese anime for that matter.

Chapter 4: The Truth is Revealed

The residents were all in suspense as they could tell Haruka was about to reveal something big. Haruka just sat there a minute, eyes closed, thinking deeply. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, Haruka continued to speak

"As you are all well aware most members of the Hina family are gifted at martial arts. This is because many generations ago, our ancestors found themselves far too often in situations where they had to be able to fight in order to survive. Thus, ever since, most everyone in the Hinata family is taught these skills just in case they should ever find themselves in such encounters. However, every so often, we get a child who has nearly zero strength. We are unable to teach those skills to such children and are forced to protect them as long as we can and hope to the gods that they will be fine. We have had a few children similar to Keitaro, with no strength whatsoever but an ability to take a major beating and just brush it off as if nothing had happened. They, like Keitaro, are usually gentle, kind, and naive. As such, they are taken advantage of. Every time they are taken advantage of, whether they are beaten up, scammed, or used as an emotional punching bag, a small amount of anger builds up within them. The result has been the same with every such person. The anger eventually built up to the point where something inside snaps. This is exactly what happened to Keitaro. When this happened, he instantly became several times stronger and more aware than ever. While the anger was gone the minute the snap occurred, this increase in physical and mental ability is permanent. From this point forward, you had best stay on Keitaro's good side."

All of Hinata's residents sat there, shocked at what they had just heard. After about 5 minutes of speechlessness, Naru decided to break the silence. "So if all his anger has subsided, why is he in his room alone right now?" "He's likely studying. As I said, he has become several times more aware than he was before and he now knows the path he must take in order to become accepted at Tokyo U. He may have improved himself, but he still has promises to keep and once he makes a promise, he will do everything he can to make sure that promise is kept." Haruka replied as she got up from her chair.

At that moment, Keitaro came down the stairs to find all the residents of Hinata glaring at him oddly. "Oh hi everyone, nice to be the center of attention" He joked as he entered the living area. "Sorry I went off like that earlier, but I really don't like being knocked around like a pinball and, well, I thought I would try teaching you guys for a change. Though, based on the looks on your faces, I would guess Aunt Haruka already told you all what happened." Haruka smacked him lightly on the head "Geez, how many times do I have to tell you, just call me Haruka." Keitaro rubbed his head, and gave a warning glare at his aunt. While he had no intention of going on a shooting rampage, he was tired of being used as a punching bag and wanted it perfectly clear that no one, not even his own flesh and blood, was allowed to mess with him any longer. She retreated a few steps, surprised that her nephew felt that strongly about it. She got the message and decided to drop it, for now at least.

"You should all get some rest. I can tell I did quite a number on you guys and I can handle taking care of things for now. I'll wake you up when dinner is ready." Keitaro said as he walked into the kitchen. The residents, still a little uneasy about what had happened, decided to do as he said, just to be on the safe side.

Much had happened in the Hinata Apartments that day, and the day was still not quite over yet. As all the residents walked up the stairs to their rooms, all tired and ready to take a nap before dinner, a familiar face approached Hinata Apartments.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, I just couldn't gather my thoughts as easily this time around and I'd left myself in a bit of a tight spot. Please read, enjoy, and review. I like hearing your comments.


End file.
